The Power Of Time
by LuvDramione
Summary: Can the power of time bring two people together...With mutual hatred sparking between them, Hermione and Draco are patrolling the corridors as Head Girl and Head Boy until they stumble upon a sacred artifact and are sent back in time
1. Head Girl

**Chapter One: Head Girl**

A girl with bushy, brown hair hurriedly ran through the corridors of Hogwarts with a pile of thick books in her arms. She weaved through the chatting students and arrived at the top of the dungeon stairs. Quietly and quickly, she made her way down the stairs, careful not to stumble and make an embarrassing and awkward entrance into the class of her most despised teacher. Arriving at the door to the classroom, she calmed herself before taking a deep breath and gently opened the door. Peering inside, she let out a relieved sigh as Professor Snape had his back to the class and was busy brewing some green looking glob in his cauldron.

The class was a noisy bunch- Parvarti had made an error in her potion and she now had bushy eye brows as long as her hair (which is very long). Lavender was crying hysterically, exactly the opposite to what her potion was intended to do. 'She must have added an extra lizard's tongue' Hermione thought shaking her head, already knowing the potion they were to make today- The laughing potion. Neville was clutching to his stomach painfully and hiccuping loudly. 'Amateurs' Hermione mumbled hopelessly as she quickly found her seat next to Harry and Ron and prayed Snape wouldn't have noticed her lateness.

"50 points from Gryffindor!" snapped Snape, not turning around.

Malfoy snickered "Never thought the mudblood would be late to class. Bet she was snogging some first year."

Goyle and Crabbe snorted and snickered in Malfoy style at his comment. Hermione fumed but decided not to retaliate before she had another 50 points deducted from her house. Being Head Girl, she knew better. It was obvious Snape favoured Malfoy _and _they were in the same house, so it was not wise to attack Malfoy in front of him. You'd think they were related the way they snickered and smirked and threw their crude comments at you and made you want to wring their necks or better- Avada kedavra.

"Just ignore him H'mione, he's not worth it. Not now." Harry comforted her while throwing a revengeful look at Malfoy.

Ron, on the other hand, was pulling up his sleeves as if ready to fight. "Let me at him. I'll show him" he spat angrily.

Malfoy and his 'dogs' were now snickering louder at the trio as if Malfoy had made another offensive comment about them and were now enjoying the fact that they couldn't hear. Hermione rolled her eyes and started setting up her cauldron and ingredients giving Harry and Ron a look which said don't-ask-why-I'm-late. She was known as miss know-it-all, never-late and always-right and she wasn't going to let go of those titles that easily. She was quite proud of them as they meant she was intelligent, punctual and _always_ right- she liked that.

Malfoy had ordered Crabbe and Goyle to make his potion as well. He was bored and put his legs up on the table with his hands behind his head, trying to ignore the unintelligent remarks Crabbe and Goyle were making about each other.

"You should get a haircut Goyle" Crabbe commented.

"I don't have any hair" Goyle replied confused.

"Yes you do! What's that on your head then?" Crabbe asked annoyed.

"It's fur." The less intelligent Goyle replied proudly.

Crabbe smiled agreeing then shot Malfoy a nervous look before returning to the task at hand.

Malfoy rolled his eyes then closed them to have a quick nap. His white-blonde hair shined atop his head, partially covering his cold, grey eyes. His pale, pointed face often carried his infamous smirk. His lean body and broad shoulders showed he worked out and at 17 years old, he was the Prince of the school (of course in looks). Girls drooled over him; guys obeyed him out of fear or admiration. He seemed almost untouchable and there was an air of authority around him, but he mostly got his way by intimidation and threats.

There was one word you could describe him with- Handsome. Hermione added one more- supercilious. Ron added another- Dead.

Unfortunately he was Head Boy: Lucius had 'persuaded' Dumbledore to let his son be Head boy. Hermione was enraged when she found out, not to mention Ron… Malfoy was no way Head Boy material and the thought of having to patrol the corridors twice every week for 2 hours with him just irked her more: that was 4 hours alone with Malfoy! Hermione had even gone to the extent of thinking about resigning her position, but she wasn't going to let one pathetic, arrogant slytherin ruin her life.

* * *

Potions was the last lesson of the day and everyone was glad to leave the tense presence of Snape. Students were chatting and laughing, practicing new magic spells and trading the latest Chocolate Frog cards as the trio made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. The sky resembled a cold autumn afternoon and clumps of orange leaves lay in piles under the shedding trees. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione approached the fat lady, meeting Ginny there as well. Ginny suddenly turned a rosy pink at the sight of Harry.

"Hi Ginny!" Hermione cried happily "What did you just have?" Harry smiled in greeting, Ron looked eager to go back to the common room.

"Hi Hermione" Ginny replied. "I had Divination" she then smiled shyly at Harry and looked away. "Lucky you guys just came. I forgot the password" She admitted sheepishly.

"Bungusbots" Harry stated and the Fat lady immediately swung open to admit their entrance.

The common room contained a lot of squashy armchairs, a fireplace, a notice board and tables. Most students were studying quietly in one corner while others were checking on the notice board for the date of the next Hogsmeade weekend. Lavender brown sat in one of the armchairs gossiping with Parvarti, her eyes less swollen from the early potions incident. Hermione, Ron and Harry had decided to finish the potions essay Snape had given as homework before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I hate Snape…" Ron exclaimed frustrated

"Who doesn't" Harry replied agreeing

After dinner the trio returned to their common room and gave Hermione a good encouraging talk before her patrol with the one and only Slytherin Prince. The clock showed 6:55 pm- time to meet Malfoy.


	2. The Pocket Watch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc...**

_

* * *

_

_After dinner the trio returned to their common room and gave Hermione a good encouraging talk before her patrol with the one and only Slytherin Prince. The clock showed 6:55 pm- time to meet Malfoy. _

**Chapter Two**

Tonight they were allocated the third floor. Hermione slowly trudged down the stairs, turned a corner and arrived outside the trophy room where they were scheduled to meet at 7 pm. She was sure she had to wait a while before he'd come: he always came late. And she was glad that he did as it meant less time alone bickering with Malfoy.

5 minutes…10 minutes…15 minutes…

"That slithering git…" Hermione growled as she grew impatient.

Mumbling insults about Malfoy, she wandered around the Trophy room, silently hoping Peeves wouldn't suddenly pop up and annoy her with his nonsense. She admired the gold, silver and bronze trophies shining proudly on their shelves in the crystal display cases: from Quidditch trophies to academic awards, all were won by many generations of students, bringing fame and reputation to Hogwarts and a very proud Dumbledore.

She imagined her name being called out for the award for overachiever. She saw herself walking up the length of the Great Hall towards the dais, her chin held high with pride. Everyone's eyes followed her with admiration and awe. She even saw a certain blonde haired Prince snarling enviously. She shakes hands and receives her award from Dumbledore, smiling behind his half-moon spectacles. Her award: A beautiful golden frame with a white certificate encased inside and patterns moving along the sides. Through the transparent glass she could see her name printed clearly- Hermione Granger, Overachiever of Hogwarts.

She grinned unconsciously, oblivious to the guy who was now leaning against the door frame, his hands in his pockets, a ridiculous smirk plastered on his face.

"As if a filthy mudblood like you could ever win a trophy" He laughed bitterly.

"I'd like to see you try! And besides, I already beat you in everything. It won't be long before I get a trophy awarded for that." She mocked.

He grew angrier as he knew it was true that she did beat him in everything...except Quidditch.

"Filthy mudblood. Watch what you say to me or you'll find yourself at the bottom of the black lake." He threatened.

"Oh grow up" She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on" she said to no one in particular as she left the trophy room and started her 'patrol' down the corridor. Malfoy followed, purposely walking slower so he was directly behind her.

"Can't you be normal for once." She mumbled

"What was that Mudblood Granger? Is the handsome Slytherin Prince too much for you?" He snickered at his own comment

"You would be the last person on this planet that I would think handsome, ferret boy. Your parents should be ashamed for their creation." She realised she went a bit too far.

In one swift movement, before Hermione even had time to react, Malfoy was standing in front of her, his wand pointing at her face, only a few inches away. His expression now was not his usual smirk, but full of hatred. His eyes seemed to glow red under the dim lights on the walls and for once she felt scared around Malfoy.

"Don't you dare ever taint the name of Malfoy with your filthy, worthless mudblood words, Granger. Or I'll personally kill you." He snarled and it made him looked like an aggressive dog that was ready to fight to his death for territory.

Hermione had turned quite pale as she noticed the seriousness in his threat and backed away a few steps. They stared at each other for a few moments: his full of hatred, hers full of fear.

After that he walked in front, while she followed quietly behind.

Was it her or had the lights suddenly become more dim than it already was. For every 10 metres there was a light on the wall, but between it was pitch black. Now she could only see Malfoy as he disappeared into the darkness than reappeared under the light before disappearing into darkness again. Malfoy was too caught up in his own thoughts to have noticed. She was starting to get scared as this really didn't seem normal. After his threat she was determined not to speak to him for the rest of the night, but now she was getting desperate.

"Malfoy?" she managed to whisper.

No answer.

She walked a bit faster to catch up with him.

"Malfoy?" She whispered again

"What mudblood. Why are you whispering?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm not sure but it's just haven't you noticed the lights are dimmer?"

Draco raised an eyebrow then came to his senses as he also noticed it. "Yeh. This is not right…"

Suddenly she felt a shiver run down her spine and she moved closer to Malfoy. Even though they were sworn enemies, in such situations fear tends to rid of all common sense.

Suddenly, from behind them they heard a sound: a metal object clanging onto the ground.

Hermione shrieked and jumped, huddling into Draco, while Draco unconsciously drew his arms around her shoulders, but his mind was more on the sound. They stared into blackness for a few moments, thoughts and questions running through their minds. Suddenly one single thought came into their minds and they jumped apart, realising the position they were in. Hermione blushed from embarrassment, Malfoy kept a stone face. He then drew his wand from the inner pocket in his robes and said 'Lumos' and the tip of his wand shone like a firefly. Instinctively, Hermione followed suit and both stood in line and started walking slowly to the source of the sound. Hermione was scared out of her wits, but being Head Girl she had to take responsibility and sort things out herself. Malfoy had the exact same thoughts. Spells and charms were running wildly through her head as she tried to pick out the best ones to use in case something or someone attacked them.

Suddenly a few metres ahead, something glistened in the dim light. Malfoy put a hand up as to signal Hermione to stop and keep the lookout in case this was a trap. Hermione instantly understood and kept her wand at bay as she nervously watched Malfoy edge towards the object.

There on the floor was a gold pocket watch. Its polished surface shined even in the dimness of the light and a gold chain lay about it like a snake slithering around a rock ready to take a nap. Despite its size, it was beautiful. Malfoy stared at it, mesmerised. Hermione sensed that there was no danger around and slowly advanced forward.

"I think we're safe. If this was what made the sound then somebody must have been here and dropped it." Hermione deduced while looking around nervously.

"Mmm." Malfoy replied agreeing, still captured by the beauty of the object.

"So do you think we should report this to Dumbledore?" She asked, hoping the answer was yes so they could leave here.

"Mmm." Malfoy replied again.

"Malfoy?" Hermione sensed something was wrong. "Malfoy!" She tried to catch his attention. Malfoy's expression was void and distant and when he turned to face Hermione, his once grey eyes were now black and he seemed to look straight through her.

Hermione gasped in shock and started shaking him, hoping he would come back to his senses. But it didn't work.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Wake up, please wake up!" She cried as tears started to well in her eyes.

He gently pushed her away and looked back down at the pocket watch in his hands and with a 'click' opened it. Inside it was like any normal analog clock, except there were silver words flowing on the surface as if the watch had liquid contained inside.

Suddenly she heard Malfoy's voice somewhere distant calling to her. "Hermione, grab onto me!"

She obeyed whether she believed she did hear it or not and felt a strange sensation pull at her body and she was falling- falling into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. Second Chapter up! I hope you guys like it! Please Review! If you have any ideas about where you want this story to go, feel free to tell me.**

**A big sloppy thankyou kiss to xxlightningboltxx, Hanna-Omagi and d4h for your wonderful reviews:)**


	3. Author's note

**A/N **Hey! I'm so sorry for the long update but school's been really busy and I really couldn't find a peaceful time where I could just sit, relax and let my mind flow into my story. But just recently I have been able to and I've written chapters three, four and five in one go. Maybe even six and seven if I can. So maybe in a few more days I'll be loading them up. I still need to edit them :p. And last of all, I want to apologise again for your long wait. Chapter Three coming soon to a fanfiction near you.


	4. Grey

**A/N I want to apologize beforehand if you're disappointed with where my story's heading so please bear with me. You're always free to review my story (Actually please please please review it! ) and give any ideas and opinions. I also want to apologize for any historical errors I may make. But enough from me. Enjoy!**

_Suddenly she heard Malfoy's voice somewhere distant calling to her. "Hermione, grab onto me!"_

_She obeyed whether she believed she did hear it or not and felt a strange sensation pull at her body and she was falling- falling into darkness. _

**Chapter Three: Grey**

A small dragon, the length of a human palm, prowled in the thick undergrowth, sniffing the air for some likely prey. Even for its size it can be a deadly predator with its agile body, sharp claws, vigilant eyes, armour like scales and swift wings.

He smelt something and cautiously scurried through the forest, following his acute sense of smell.

A body lay sprawled on the ground. From its head of bushy, brown hair and petite body frame, the dragon assumed it must be a human girl. But she seemed unconscious. Sensing there was no immediate danger, he circled around the girl playfully, sniffing her pockets. His rough nose touched the surface of something smooth and cold. Carefully he bit the object in his mouth and pulled it out.

Just at that moment, a wooden arrow shot through the air. The head pierced the flesh of the dragon's tail. With an agonising cry, he bounded off, the object still in its mouth. A trail of red blood, soon to betray his dying place.

A young man stepped out from behind a tree. His white-blonde hair gleamed in the sun's rays leaking from the canopy above. His grey eyes were filled with concern as he silently walked towards her.

In his right hand he held a silver bow and on his back slung his peacock arrows. The loose white, cotton shirt accentuated his broad shoulders and his long breeches shaped his strong legs. A leather belt sat loosely around his hips. Tied to it were a small leather pouch and a sheathed dagger.

He knelt down beside her, his brows furrowed. Brushing aside her hair, he inhaled. She is beautiful, he thought. He quickly slung his bow over his shoulder then very gently, picked her up in his arms bridal-style.

Her eyes fluttered momentarily.

"Mal…foy" She managed before sliding into unconsciousness again.

The young man blinked in surprise. Did she know him? No she couldn't. But then again, who wouldn't know the _Malfoys_.

They ruled Selstorr as King and Queen. They were fair to those who they saw use in, and cast away those who had no value. Being obsessed with magic, they were pure bloods but they did not discriminate against half-bloods or muggle-born. Even if you had _some_ magic in your blood, then you belonged, was their criteria.

He made his way home, carrying her in his arms and not once did he feel tired. She was warm against his body despite her face being suffused with a sickly pale colour. On arriving, his mother was sitting outside in the front garden, a book in her hands.

"Mother! I found a girl unconscious in the forest." He cried to her.

He needn't say no more as his mother quickly scurried into the house to prepare a room for her, worry written all over her face. He placed her tenderly onto the soft bed and left the room while his mother busied herself with the girl.

"Bring some honey porridge dear. She'll be hungry when she wakes". She said to her son as she gently cleaned the girl's face and hands.


	5. The Raven

**A/N Chapter Four! Sorry if it seems a bit confusing, but you'll have to read on to realise what's happening. Hehe. I want to say a big THANKYOU to my reviewers **

**d4h**

**prongs11175**

**A Love Forever Lost**

**I-read-2-much**

**Golden Angel71**

**xxlightningboltxx**

**You guys make me so happy! (tear) Please REVIEW! Or I won't post up anymore. :p**

* * *

"_Mother! I found a girl unconscious in the forest." He cried to her._

_He needn't say no more as his mother quickly scurried into the house to prepare a room for her, worry written all over her face. He placed her tenderly onto the soft bed and left the room while his mother busied herself with the girl. _

"_Bring some honey porridge dear. She'll be hungry when she wakes". She said to her son as she gently cleaned the girl's face and hands. _

**Chapter Four: The Raven**

"Where am I?" He groaned as he tried to sit up. He felt like he had just fallen out of a tree and was a bit lightheaded. The sun was shining in his eyes and it worsened the headache he already had. To his right he heard the sound of horse hoofs and the voice of men.

"That must be the Prince!" Shouted one of the knights.

"Thank heavens we've finally found him!" Shouted the other knight with relief.

The last thing he saw before passing out were two knights vaulting off their horses and bowing to him, their silver armour glinting in the sunlight.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, squinting as they tried to adjust to the light. He shifted uncomfortably and tried to sit up, only to be gently pressed down by his mother. 

"My dear son, rest. Do not get up. We were all so worried about you. Where had you gone? " Queen Narsina asked, tears already welling in her deep blue eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around the room puzzled.

"Son, are you ok? You are in your royal chambers. You have been missing for two days. I sent rescue parties out searching for you. Luckily William and Arthur found you. I have rewarded them dearly for finding our Prince." King Lucifer replied joyfully, his usual grim face now shining with paternal love.

"Prince?" He sat up with a confused look. Then everything suddenly came back to him like a montage; patrolling with Hermione, the pocket watch, the fall through darkness, then the knights and this Prince? He furrowed his brows in deep thought as he tried to piece it all together. Finally he came to the conclusion that they must have been sent back into the past somehow by the way these people around him were dressed and that he is also a Prince.

"Ah yes, Prince. I'm so sorry mother and father. I think I need some time alone, just to rest and get my energy back." He said trying to smile. Such resemblance these parents had with his parents back in the present. He had to find out all the information surrounding him; where he was, what year it was and where Hermione was, not that he really cared about her but maybe her know-it-all brains might come in use for once.

"Of course Draco." King Lucifer replied smiling. His smile immediately vanished as he turned to the nearest servant and demanded him to take special care of the Prince. The Queen smiled at her son lovingly then waved her hand and the many floating candles in the room gradually dimmed one by one. The door closed behind them and it was silent.

Draco sighed and sank back into his soft pillows of his king size four poster bed. His room was magnificent, much bigger than his bedroom back in the present and mostly green. Green velvet draperies cascaded down the falls, embroidered with the Slytherin snake. Rich green rugs covered the floor and a warm fire crackeled in the hearth.

He smiled with satisfaction then stretched and put his hands behind his head. I could get used to this, he thought. Now he really was a Prince, a Slytherin Prince. Meanwhile a black raven with red beady eyes stood outside his window. It stared at the boy inside then squawked loudly before flying off, black feathers falling from it.

* * *

She woke and felt warm and safe. There was a comforting presence next to her and she slowly opened her eyes. She was in a small neat room with pale pink curtains covering the windows and white-washed walls. Her bed could sleep a couple and at the foot she saw a beautiful red trunk, with jewels engraved on it. She turned her head to the right to be greeted by a handsome smile and warm, grey eyes. 

"You've finally woken" He smiled again "Here, eat some warm porridge. You'll feel better." He helped her sit up, his arm behind her back supporting her. Then he brought over the bowl of porridge and started to feed her. Hermione was reluctant to eat it at first, but he encouraged and comforted her and soon she had consumed the whole bowl. All the while she stared at him with disbelief on her face. Was this Draco? They look exactly the same, except for the scars on his face. But it can't be. He is so gentle and sweet. Definitely not the Draco I know, she thought puzzled as he fed her. But how come he looks exactly like Draco?

"There. You should feel better" He put the bowl back onto the table and then sat in the chair by her bed again.

"I found you unconscious in the forest. A dragon had decided to make you his lunch but I shot the creature and brought you home. Why were you all by yourself? Did you get attacked? But I see no wounds." He asked concerned.

What is happening? Why am I here? Where is this? Who is this young man who looks exactly like Draco but is not? Questions ran furiously through her head. Then suddenly it hit her. She remembered when she and Draco were patrolling the corridors, then something wasn't right and they found a gold pocket watch. After that she fell into darkness and woke up in this bed. She turned to look at him from head to toe then the room and realised that this was not the present anymore, but the past.

Her eyes became wide with shock and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. If she told him that she was from his future, he would think she was mad. But I'll have to tell him sooner or later if he is to help me, she thought. And what if he is Draco in another life. Well she definitely liked this one much more than the one in the present.

She managed a weak smile "May I know your name so that I can repay you for saving me?"

He grinned at her "Drake Alstor. It was the right thing to do, no need for that. And yours?"

"Hermione Granger. Thankyou for saving me and sheltering me. How long have I been here?"

"Oh, only a little while. My mother would want to see that you are well. Mother!" He shouted into the other room

An aged woman wearing a maroon dress with a white apron tied around her waist and her grey hair in a bun came into the room. She instantly smiled at Hermione with all her motherly love and came to sit at her side.

"How are you my child? Feeling better? If it wasn't for Drake here, you poor thing might still be in those dangerous woods." She said with sympathy.

"Thankyou for your generosity. I think I might need some fresh air." She smiled

"Of course, of course. Anything for our beautiful guest. By the way you can call me mother Deara if you like." She smiled again, her brown eyes warm with love.

"Hermione Granger"

"What a pretty name. Hermione" She repeated slowly "Drake, accompany our guest outside for a nice stroll. I'm sure you'll enjoy the view from here" She smiled at Drake and then left the room.

"There are some clean clothes at the foot of your bed if you'd like to change into them. Can you manage?"

"Yes." She smiled in appreciation.

"I'll wait for you outside. If you need anything just call me"

A pale-blue cotton dress lay neatly folded in front of her. She clambered out of bed and took the soft fabric in her hands. The dress was quite plain but what attracted her was the thin gold rope that circled the waist and ended with a small bow at the back.

She looked at herself in the mirror and suddenly laughed as she looked like one of those characters she had read in her history books at Hogwarts. She used the brush on the dressing table and managed to tame her bushy hair and quickly splashed her face with the cool water in the basin. She realised that her school robes were no where to be seen including the clothes she had just taken off to change into the blue dress. Time travel definitely has its magic, she thought and went outside to meet Drake.

Drake was leaning against the wall, his arms folded in front. His white-blonde hair moved with the gentle breeze of the river below the hill and his grey eyes looked far into the distance. A sheathed sword hung from his belt, a different companion from his earlier weapons.

Their location was situated on a small hill, and a cobble path led down to the village below. Forest trees surrounded them and just visible above the tree tops sat a grande stone castle, weary of age and worn by wind and rain. But it was a fortress that could withstand any siege, magic or non-magic. Green flags waved in the tall towers, a snake hissing on each.

If he is Draco…Her thoughts trailed off and she turned pink. Was she thinking of Draco? That cold-blooded, arrogant boy who hated her and saw her as enemy. But was it Draco or Drake that was attracting her or a mixture of both? And why were their names so similar. She wanted to scream in frustration. It was so confusing. She decided to comfort herself with the fact that this _was_ Draco, only in the past in another life.

She shook her head of these thoughts and walked towards Drake. He noticed her presence and turned around to face her. His face suddenly took on a shade of red and he turned away so she would not notice.

"You look very pretty in that dress" He coughed embarrassingly

Hermione felt her face warm "Thankyou. It's a very nice dress"

An awkward silence passed between them but quickly went when Drake broke it "We can have a pleasant walk in that part of the forest" He pointed in front of him "It's quite safe while the sun's still out, dangerous at night though " Hermione smiled in agreement.

They started walking, enjoying the afternoon sun and gentle breeze. Birds sang happily and everything was at peace. Suddenly Hermione heard a soft cry. It sounded from a small creature in pain. She followed the cry with curiosity, Drake following close behind, his right hand holding the hilt of his sword. If anything was to attack, he would be ready to defend her.

They were led into some thickets. Drops of blood stained the green leaves and there lay a small grey dragon. He was licking his wound, blood oozing out of it. Half a arrow with peacock feathers was stuck in its tail and it would cry out with pain every so often.

"That's the dragon that was going to eat you when I shot it." Drake exclaimed surprised.

"Oh the poor thing. We have to take it in and heal it. Imagine how much pain it must be in." Hermione said sadly.

"Be careful, it may not know that you mean it no harm." He eyed the dragon carefully.

As Hermione cautiously edged towards the small dragon with her soothing words, Drake on the other hand was captured by the beauty of something else. A small gold pocket watch lay a metre from him and he went over to pick it up. Just then Hermione called him and he absentmindedly slipped it into his leather pouch.

Hermione was cradling the small dragon in her arms and it seemed to like her "Drake, I've managed take out the arrow with magic." She said

"You do magic? You're a witch then. I'm forbidden magic. My parents can't trust me to use it properly" He replied sadly. "And you're holding it! Good work." He smiled.

"I'll teach you if you like. But now we need to get him home so I can heal his wound." She said urgently as fresh blood trickled down her blue dress, staining it as it went.

* * *

Back at the house, Mother Deara rushed to and fro helping Hermione with the dragon. She managed to bandage his tail and the dragon bravely withstood the pain. He seemed to understand them and cried out happily to Hermione in thanks. 

"He likes you a lot." Drake teased

Hermione laughed "It seems so. I think I might keep it." She paused to think "I'll call you Grey." She affectionately pat its head.

"Such a mysterious name" smiled Mother Deara "Like his colour"

Grey nuzzled her hand affectionately before curling up and falling asleep. Hermione liked the name. It reminded her of Draco's eyes, (or Drake, they were the same person anyway, she thought). It was the one thing she actually liked about him.

"I'll go and prepare dinner. Your father should be home soon" Mother Deara said before going to the kitchen.

Drake suddenly remembered the pocket watch he had found and took it out of his leather pouch. Hermione who was watching Grey turned around and her eyes grew wide at the sight of the watch.

"Where did you find that? Is it yours?" She asked him urgently.

"Well no. I found it by Grey in the forest. Why?" He replied puzzled

Hermione came closer and took it into her hands and inspecting it. "This is the gold pocket watch that me and Draco found and I believe it's the reason why I'm here!" She exclaimed, her feelings mixed between relief and fear.

"Draco? Do you know Draco Malfoy? Our Prince?" Drake asked very seriously.

Hermione looked at him shocked "Draco Malfoy a Prince!" She cried incredulously.


End file.
